Chloe's Secret - A BeChloe Halloween Tale
by RJRMovieFan
Summary: Beca is upset, Chloe has begun to blow her off after practice. Worse the redhead might be hooking up with Stacie, and Jesse doesn't understand why it bothers her so. A BeChloe Halloween Tale co-written by BeChloeIsLegit.


**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans!**

 **Here is my third** _ **Halloween**_ **inspired story, from the BeChloe Horror Week prompts. I want to again thank** _ **BeChloeIsLegit**_ **, who co-wrote this story.**

 **Chloe's Secret**

Beca was annoyed. She had been for a few weeks, but now it was coming to a head. She was on the way to meeting up with Jesse at their favorite bar, but all she can think about is how Chloe blew her off after practice. Again!

Didn't the redhead know that being all dark and mysterious was her thing?

Upon her arrival at the bar, she saw Jesse immediately, but it did little to warm her mood. He, of course, flashed her his typical warm and excited smile, which she does try to return, but she really isn't in the mood. He waved her over to the bar, and to the stools where they always sit. It's kind of become their thing.

She gave him a half-hearted smile back, while she made her way over. "Hey, Jesse," she said just before she unceremoniously flopped down onto the stool with a heavy sigh.

With a roll of his eyes, a skill he undoubtedly picked up from his longtime girlfriend, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Beer?"

"Yes, please," she replied with thankful relief. "Thanks, Jess."

Jesse's smile became a knowing smirk, as he turned and signaled the bartender, who soon returned with her beer. The couple had been there enough times for the grad student to know their order by heart.

"Cheers." Jesse held his bottle out to her, which she tapped with the stem of her own, before taking a long drag.

She downs half the bottle in one pull.

"Long day at the internship?" Jesse asked. "You look beat."

"Yeah, today was a drag. It seemed to pass so slowly for some reason." Beca complained in a tired voice. "But it's not just that."

"What else?" Jesse asked before taking a drink from his bottle.

"I think Chloe and Stacie are hooking up," Beca answered dejectedly.

Not expecting that answer, Jesse spits out the beer he had just sipped.

The grad student bartender gave Jesse an exasperated look, to which Jesse looked properly chastened.

"I can't take you out anywhere," Beca said with a shake of her head.

"Sorry," Jesse called over to the bartender. Then he looked at his girlfriend and asked, "What makes you think they are hooking up?"

Beca considered her answer, all the while reviewing the little moments over the last few weeks, where Chloe and Stacie seemed to share an inside joke or a subtle moment between them. "It's the little things," Beca finally answered. She decided not to tell Jesse that Chloe had become less touchy-feely. He would see that as a good thing; he had never been thrilled with how much Chloe touched Beca. Beca, however, deeply missed those moments.

"Isn't this a good thing?"

Beca realized she had zoned out. She looked over at Jesse and asked, "What?"

Years of dating had left Jesse used to the fact she would just check out. He repeated himself. "Isn't this a good thing? I mean I completely see it."

Beca is confused. "See what?"

Jesse chuckled. "I completely see Chloe and Stacie getting together."

This time it's Beca that spits out her beer. "Sorry," she said, waving at the bartender, even as she reached to grab a towel the bartender had left after wiping up Jesse's mess and wiped the area dry. She then looked at Jesse incredulously and asked, "WHAT?"

It's Jesse who quirks an eyebrow at Beca's response. The brunette looked around to see if anyone noticed her outburst, and then asked in a low voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Stacie and Chloe," Jesse replied with a shrug. "I can completely see it."

"What?" Beca asked incredulously. "No," she replied vehemently.

"Oh, come on, Becs. They're both open and honest in their sexuality. They both have healthy sexual appetites, and both are quite beautiful. I could go on. It almost seems inevitable." He smiled mischievously. "Like us."

Beca rolled her eyes at his little quip, but she can't deny what Jesse is saying. They are both beautiful women. But Chloe is her best friend. Beca can't believe Chloe would keep something like this from her.

They fall into a back and forth, Beca unable to let it go, even as Jesse tried to steer the conversation into new directions.

Jesse begins to grow quite tired of this conversation. "Why does this bother you so much?" Jesse asked finally in frustration.

"I don't know!" Beca hissed. "It just does." With that she stood and stormed out, ignoring everything else he said.

"That's it for today girls," Chloe called out, ending practice to the delight of the Bellas. "Remember, we are going to have a singing only practice Sunday at 3:00 pm, here." There was less enthusiasm for this news. "Have a great Friday night and enjoy your Saturday. We'll see you Sunday."

With that the Bellas all began gathering their stuff, packing up, before heading out.

"Chloe," Beca called from her laptop, which she had set up on the grand piano. "Do you want to go get dinner and then listen to some mixes I'm considering for our next set?"

Chloe hesitated in answering, which struck Beca as odd. The redhead looked conflicted as she considered her answer. The redhead released her lower lip from her teeth, and finally said, "Sorry, Becs."

Beca was shocked by this answer. Chloe always was up for dinner and listening to her music. She noticed Chloe's eyes flicking over towards Stacie. It's subtle, but Beca is sure there's silent communication between the redhead and the statuesque brunette.

Chloe continued. "I'm afraid I have plans." She gathered her things and headed towards the door. "So, um, I have to go."

"Oh, um, what plans?"

"Oh, nothing major. Um, bye," Chloe called over her shoulder, even as she picked up her pace.

Beca noticed that Stacie met Chloe at the door just before they both exited the rehearsal hall. They leave a flabbergasted Beca, wondering what just happened. She then realizes that she's been left all alone. Everyone else has moved on. Beca can't help but wonder if this is the universe telling her something.

It's Saturday night, and Beca is in bed. She had barely seen Chloe all day; she wasn't even sure if Chloe had returned last night from wherever she and Stacie had gone.

She didn't have proof, but Beca was fairly confident that Chloe was with Stacie last night. For some reason, this fact is just pissing her off.

She hears her phone ping, and glances at it, but doesn't pick it up. It won't be Chloe, she is sure it's Jesse, but she has no desire to talk with him.

Chloe's texts to her had all but dried up. She could now go days without hearing from the redhead. It was most disheartening.

Beca tosses and turns in her bed, just trying to get comfortable. After hours of letting out a sigh of resignation as she clutches her sheets. She rolls over, burying her face in the cotton-soft material of her pillowcase, hoping that she will find some relief, but there's no escaping her thoughts.

After five minutes of frustration, Beca rolls over again. She is now laying on her back, just staring at the ceiling.

When she hears a noise downstairs, Beca opens her eyes and squints at her phone, reading the time. She grimaces; it's close to midnight.

Listening intently, she's sure Chloe and Stacie have just left the house. Once she's sure they are gone, she forces herself out of bed and heads for the stairs. She had remained fully clothed, and so is ready to head out.

Carrying her shoes, Beca leaves her shared room with Amy as quietly as possible. It is unusual, but the Aussie is there this night, and her snoring helps mask Beca's movements.

Most of the other Bellas probably wouldn't pay attention to her, even if they did see her.  
Most of them are likely not even awake anymore, but still, she tried her best not to be seen or heard.

Stepping outside, Beca slips on her shoes and closes the front door as quietly as possible. Then with a deep breath, Beca leaps from the porch and sprints in the direction she's sure Chloe and Stacie have gone.

She's relieved that she can just make them out, even though the couple she sincerely hoped was not a couple has quite the head start. Beca is thankful that the two don't seem to be hiding; though Beca has to admit there was no reason as to why would they hide. They can't know that their crazy friend is going to spy on them.

She was a bit surprised when she saw them entering the forest at the edge of the campus housing. Beca was worried she might lose them in the woods, so she doubled her pace.

"Shit, I need to start taking cardio more seriously," Beca huffed.

There were a few times that the DJ was sure she was going to lose the coup- her friends, but each time she would catch sight of them again. The truly annoying thing was even though Chloe and Stacie were keeping a steady pace, Beca never seemed to be able to close the distance; despite running full out a couple of times.

The pair ahead of her disappeared into a particularly thick grove of willow trees. Thinking that they were making for the lake, Beca knew a shortcut and figured she could halve the distance between them, so she raced up the hill to her left.

When she made her way to the lake's edge, neither Chloe nor Stacie was in sight. Slowly spinning around, she grumbled under her breath, "What the…"

Beca began to wonder if they had doubled back, or somehow been delayed. She didn't want to think about what they might be doing that would cause them to still be in the willow grove; but considering it's Chloe and Stacie, the thoughts did force their way through.

It was suddenly crucial for Beca to interrupt whatever was going on in the grove. She couldn't handle the thought that Chloe and Stacie are now a couple. With renewed determination, she strode into the willow grove.

It's another couple of minutes before she hears Chloe, her distinctive voice calling to Beca like a siren of mythology. Beca breathes a sigh of relief; she had been getting a little worried. This place is creepy, and walking around the woods at midnight had her a little on edge. Hearing Chloe, and knowing she's close, had finally allowed Beca to catch her breath.

Chloe's singing gets louder, and Beca is cautious as she slowly continues to move toward the sound. She stops when she realizes the redhead isn't singing; it seems more like chanting. There's also an aroma in the air that catches her attention. It's one she is incredibly familiar with. She's smelled it in Chloe's room on a number of occasions. It's a mix of tangy, sweet, and flowery.

Beca takes a deep breath and inhales the smell. This smell has become one of comfort for her.

Suddenly, Chloe's chanting stops, and Beca freezes, lest she reveals she's there. Slowly the petite brunette kneels and waits to hear more, anything that might reveal Chloe's position.

An orange glow caught her attention, and she wondered what it was from. For a couple of minutes, there's nothing more. Then the quiet is disturbed by the crackling of what Beca guessed was a fire. Then Beca noticed the sound of bare feet on the ground somewhere ahead.

With skills honed from sneaking out of her parent's house in high school, Beca quietly shuffled forward until she could see what she expected to see; Chloe and a bonfire.

With slow, steady movements, so as not to draw attention, Beca peeked over a fallen tree, and into a natural gully, and stared at the scene before her with wide eyes in total disbelief.

Not only was Chloe in the gully with Stacie, but Aubrey was there as well.

"What the HELL!?"

Then as if on cue, her friends began chanting an incantation in a harmonious, tuneful way. They are dressed in light pagan robes that leave their arms and legs bare, and each was wearing a crown of flowers in her hair. Beca could see the three begin to dance, and recognized immediately that this is not like the dancing at the clubs Chloe had dragged her to. No this is choreographed, with precise movements.

The incantation that her friends are singing in their beautiful voices vibrates throughout the forest, yet to Beca's talented ear, something is missing. Beca can't help it, and in her head, she starts to think how she would fix the imbalance. At the same time, she feels as though something is also missing in the dancing she was seeing.

The petite brunette let her mind race through all of the possible reasons for what she was seeing, but could not come up with any reasonable explanation. It seemed to Beca that Aubrey was leading this whatever it is. She was wearing her white robe with her hood up, slightly off her forehead, as her head was tilted up. Beca noted that beyond the robe, Aubrey looked very different in the light of the fire. Much wilder, and free; freer than Beca could ever remember seeing the usually rigid woman. In this strange ritual Aubrey's wearing her blonde hair in loose waves around her face instead of her usual tightly done hairstyle. It was all somewhat jarring for Beca.

Of course, throughout out this weird performance, Beca's eyes always strayed back to Chloe. The redhead looked so alive, free, and more beautiful than she's ever seen her before. Beca has always known that the redhead is a free spirit, but in this grove, in the light of the fire, it's like she was seeing the true essence of Chloe for the first time.

Suddenly, the singing stopped, and Beca found the sudden silence quite jarring. It was like her mind was just about to figure out the missing piece, and it's wrong that she could not.

The three women in the gully had also stopped their movements. They seemed to have formed a triangle, with Chloe at the top, directly across from and facing the hidden DJ. In Beca's mind, this seemed wrong; it shouldn't be a triangle.

Then all thoughts fled the petite woman, as Chloe seemed to look straight into Beca's soul, with her deep blue eyes that made Beca's skin warm.

The DJ gasped for breath and tried to pull herself away, but the effects of Chloe's power was too enticing.

"I'm not going crazy, am I?" Beca asked out loud, and then covered her mouth. In the silence of the forest, the three women had to have heard her.

They had.

"Of course, you're not, Becs," Chloe answered with a radiant smile. Beca noted the look of disapproval from Aubrey, and she guessed that the former Bellas captain wanted the redhead to be more formal. Chloe, of course, ignores this, which earned a smirk from Stacie.

"Please join us, Becs," Chloe said, beckoning the DJ with a quick hand movement.

Beca realized there was no point in hiding anymore.

"How long have you known I was there?" Beca asked as she made her way into the gully.

"Pretty much from the moment you settled in," Aubrey answered.

"We could feel you as you started to watch," Stacie added. "Though I suspect Chloe felt you before that. She's very attuned to you."

Hearing Stacie's comment stopped Beca in her tracks. "What the fu…"

"Please do not swear here, Beca," Aubrey cut in sharply. "This is a special place, and as you will learn, words have power."

Beca blushed and surprisingly did feel bad for almost swearing. "Sorry," she said, shocking herself. "Ummm, what does that mean?" She paused a moment then added. "What do you mean, ' _I will learn_ '?"

"When you join our coven, Becs," Chloe giggled, and to Beca's ears, it's the most beautiful sound.

Still, she is Beca.

"Uh, what? I'm not- I'm not joining your coven."

"Of course, you are, Becs," Chloe replied, giving the brunette a soft but knowing smile.

"You could feel it, Beca," Stacie said. "It's like you heard us and knew something was missing."

Chloe added. "You saw our dance and felt it was wrong. You saw our triangle and knew it was incomplete." She pointed to Beca's feet and laughed lightly. "Which is why you complete our square."

Beca looked down at her feet and realized she had stopped at precisely the right spot to form a square. Equal distance from Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe.

"You have the potential to be one of us, and we-I want you to join our coven," Chloe said in all sincerity.

Holding her hands up. "I don't know about that. I'm not the joining type," Beca answered.

"You joined the Bellas," Stacie pointed out.

"You have the potential to be one of the best witches we have ever seen," Aubrey stated.

"Wh-what? Witches? Who said anything about witches?" Beca sputtered.

"Beca," the three women standing before her said. "We are witches." They gave her a look as if it's obvious.

Chloe then added, "And so are you."

"No! I mean-NO!" Beca began to shake her head, but then she caught sight of Chloe's blue eyes, and she was lost. The power Beca had felt from Chloe's eyes was still fresh in her mind. It stopped her from any more denials.

"Beca, this is a lot to take in," Aubrey started.

"I felt the same when they revealed to me their true selves and helped me know my true self," said Stacie.

"You know it's true, Becs," Chloe said in her most honest voice. "You felt it. You feel it."

"I can't be a part of this," Beca said with a shake of her head. "I can't watch you and Stacie be together. I know it's wrong of me, but I can't…"

Beca is cut off by the laughter of the three women. It's not hurtful or mocking; it's just mirth. "Becs," Chloe stepped forward till she is right in front of the younger woman. "I'm not with Stacie."

"Stacie and I are bonded," Aubrey said. She smiled warmly at the statuesque brunette, who somehow stood taller and looked back with an equally warm smile.

Taking Beca's hands in hers, Chloe said, "And I hope to bond with you." There was such hope in the redhead's eyes. "I think you have felt it, too."

Beca could only nod; she was not sure she could speak. Chloe pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, and the two shared a strong embrace, neither wanting to let go.

Pulling back, Chloe caressed Beca's cheek and then kissed her softly. She then returned her hand to Beca's waist hugging the petite girl closer to her body and going for another kiss. The kiss isn't desperate or demanding. It's soft and gentle, and perfect. Neither wanted to be the first to release.

"Um, Chloe? We still need to perform the ritual," Aubrey said.

"Damn, Bree," Stacie scolded. "That was hot. You should have let them continue."

"Stacie," Aubrey argued back, though it did sound a bit like whining. "We have to finish the ritual."

"Oh, right, the ritual," said Chloe, stepping back, quite reluctantly, from Beca.

"Ritual?" Beca's confusion and hesitancy evident in her tone.

"Yes, there's a ritual, Rebecca," Aubrey said quite formally.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I haven't agreed to anything."

Chloe stepped back into Beca, taking her by the hands again. "Please, Becs?"

Beca knew was lost the moment Chloe looked in her eyes. It's not fair, thought Beca, knowing she could never say no to the redhead. Yet at the same time, it felt right. She felt like this was where she should be. Looking at the redhead, she knew this was who she's supposed to be with. That realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was supposed to be with Chloe.

With an exaggerated huff, Beca nodded as she said, "Okay. I'm in."

"Please take your positions," Aubrey said. Chloe floated, well, skipped back to her place. Beca rolled her eyes, but her feet seemed to take her right to the spot she was meant to be.

Looking around, Beca couldn't help but mumble, "That's just freaky."

"It just shows you're supposed to be here," Stacie said with a smirk.

Aubrey cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone was refocused, she knelt and reached out to grasp a plain wooden bowl. Her hands cradled the bowl reverently as she rose to her full height. She then held it straight out from her chest as she began to sing in her melodious voice.

A heartbeat later Chloe joined the incantation, bringing her voice in perfect pitch to Aubrey's. Next Stacie took up the song, and her voice blended so perfectly it almost made Beca cry; yet at the same time, as before, the song felt incomplete.

Suddenly, she had an overwhelming urge to add her voice to this song. Tears began to form, as she desperately wanted to be a part of this.

And, suddenly, she knew the words she should be singing. The song, an ancient incantation first sung three thousand years ago in Ireland, was no longer a mystery. It felt like she had known this song forever. It felt as if it was inscribed in her heart, and on her soul.

Beca's mouth opened, and she was singing her portion of the song. The words felt foreign, yet not. Beca's eyes open, and she sees that the other three women are all smiling at her.

The four women continue to sing for over five minutes. Their voices so perfectly intertwined, so perfectly harmonized that it brings tears of happiness to each woman.

When it's done, all four women feel a bit drained, a bit elated, and all feel at peace. They allow the silence of the night to envelop them, and bask in the moment.

It was Beca who breaks the silence. "That was freaking awesome! Freaky, but awesome."

Chloe and Stacie couldn't help but giggle. Aubrey rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Chloe practically ran over to Beca and gave her another deeper kiss. Stacie made her way over to Aubrey and did the same.

"Now we are whole," Aubrey said.

"Wait," Beca pulled away from Chloe. "Are we together?" She indicated her and Chloe. "Or are WE together?" Beca indicated all four.

Stacie and Aubrey chuckled. "Relax, Hobbit. Stacie and I are a couple. What you and Chloe are is up to you two to decide for yourselves."

"Oh," Beca said when a realization hit her. "I need to break up with Jesse."

Chloe looked at her, a little worried. Beca took her hands, and said, "It looks like I am going to be bonded with someone else."

Chloe smiled with untamed enthusiasm.

The women all gathered their things and put out the bonfire.

"So, Beca, you feel you're up for this?" Stacie asked as they walked out of the gully.

Beca looked at Chloe, and they shared a smile. Beca answered honestly, "Yeah. I mean as long as I'm with Chloe, I'm up for anything."

Chloe smiled at her warmly. "That's great to hear, Becs, because the rite we do next month is done in the nude."

Beca tried to stop and stumbled over her feet. Chloe held on and kept her upright.

"What have I got myself into?"

"A beautiful secret life, Becs. A beautiful secret life."

The End…?


End file.
